IBC-13 dares to be a brightest superstar with its programs this 2015
December 20, 2014 Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertainment TV This Laurenti Dyogi of entertainment and Jay Sonza of news promise. For one, its state of the art and technology studio in Broadcast City studio in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City is starting to be fully operational. While it maintains its transmitter tower at San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, which IBC-13 is renting. The signal is now generally loud and clear nationwide, resulting in higher ratings. This 2014, the country's Philippine TV sensation IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel will continue to veer from traditional television programming and dares to be different with its own variety of shows that are intended for the whole family. The network’s plan to offer out-of-the-box daily programs comes on the heels of their huge successful counter-programming strategy on its Panalo Weekend, Anime Kapinoy, IBC Kids and Primetime 13 shows, and the newest Kapinoy Primetime primetime block sensation from Monday to Friday, in a bid to woo more Pinoy viewers and for the shows to enjoy higher ratings. Last December 17, some of the hard-working IBC-13 employees have enjoyed their annual christmas party at Broadcast City yesterday. We hope this is the christmas party of the network under the Coloma's empire. Included in the agreement using the develop, finance and build scheme, Primestate will also build a new corporate building for IBC for its television channel IBC 13 operations, complete with office spaces, built-in modern studios, and complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations simultaneously involving no government funds to develop IBC’s 4.1-hectare Broadcast City property in Quezon City into a mixed-use commercial and residential complex. With the agreement it is expected that IBC-13 will be transformed from a broadcast station that has outdated and dilapidated structures and antiquated facilities into a modern and competitive broadcasting entity that could rival the giant Philippine television networks. IBC-13 will be housed in six-storey building with elevators and amenities and common areas and will have modern studios and offices that will meet the corporate and technical programming requirements of both government controlled networks IBC-13 and RPN-9, which also operates in Broadcast City. A self-contained residential hub of medium-rise condominium buildings will also be constructed inside the Broadcast City complex from where IBC 13 will have substantial share in the revenues generated. The investment of IBC-13 in the joint venture is reportedly fully secured by a performance bond and that the network shall be more than compensated by the delivery of a new corporate building for IBC-13, complete with live studios and network facilities for the two stations, a commercial building which it can use to generate additional income and an agreed upon P278 million cash component which will be used to pay for the company’s outstanding obligations to its employees. IBC has been looking for partners since 2008 to help it modernize its programming and technical facilities to make it more viable and also to address its burgeoning P650 million obligation to its employees and creditors. Since 2011, IBC-13 has been the property of media and telecommunications mogul Eric Canoy. The station has had some glimpses of success, as their standing as the ‘No.3 network’. With another programming revamp set to take place in early 2015, Channel 13 continues to be a work in progress. And for some, the feeling of desperation and impatience is increasingly obvious. Janella Salvador Among the Kapinoy Network’s new daily programs this first quarter of the year is from the success of the top-rating action-packed superhero drama series Voltron Man, the highly-acclaimed actor, The Action Prince and The Primetime Prince AJ Muhlach will star on a daily action-packed series Golden Boy. In this action-packed crime series, AJ play the charcter role as Golden Boy, a young men who fights the enemies and villains with the death to avenge and shoot the gun, eventually became an adult that he able to fully use his skills, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron loads up who signs up with the National Bureau of Investigation as the rookie agent load up with the police, cops and crime-fighting. He is using the guns, cheats guns, some weapons, health and money, with the police and his motorcycle for Hitman. Define strategy fighting the boy enemy Eviner (Paolo Ballesteros), who is planning to seeks revense at kill. Coleen Garcia (Roxanne Reyes) will be AJ's leading man as the agent rescue command Golden Boy. The Kapinoy Network will also make a Philippine adaptation of two hit foreign drama: the Taiwanese drama called Fall In Love With Me, the light drama series to be Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica. Philippine sweetheart and primetime princess Erich Gonzales will topbill the local vesion of Mexicanovela hit Two Sides of Ana that play her challenging role Ana Escudero, teams her up with Jason Abalos. The network's children-oriented adventure for kids every weeknights that include the children's newest pirate adventurserye Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, starring the Kapinoy child wonders are Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan in a pirate ship adventures about the group of 5 kids to fight against the evil who helps and undergoes defeat them with the real Pirate Ship go on a treasure hunt with the treasure map. The pirate ship like the boat. Parrot (voiced by Jun Medina) and Mr. Pirate (Smokey Manaloto) grabs at eight gold doubloons with the coins. The Flying Dutchman (Ruben Gonzaga). Some in different locations of North, South, East and West while digging in the Philippines. Aside from Kapinoy child star wonders, along with Sam Pinto as Pirate Girl and Alfred Vargas as Mr. Pirate whose they joined the adventure series. Meanwhile, renowned Kapinoy child actor Gerald Pesigan topbilled the kung fu adventure Kung Fu Fighting because of the kids there in the fighting and his karate. Second quarter of 2015 will also be packed as IBC-13 brings the local adaptation of the US hit police procedural and legal drama series Law & Order to the Philippine action-packed crime drama anthology as Law & Order PH. The show has settled in the Philippine National Police (PNP) and follows the crime, usually adapted from current headlines, from two separate vantage points. The first half of the show concentrates on the investigation of the crime by the police, the second half follows the prosecution of the crime in court. The Kapinoy network also dares to changed its original programing by offering new fantasy and adventure series. Teen princess Michelle Vito plays her newest charming princessting in her romantic fantasy drama Princess Charm together with the newest primetime leading men Andre Paras and Kobe Paras. IBC prime actor Robi Domingo stars in the 1990's remake of the action superhero series as the new version himself. In the series, Computer Man encounters the high-tech superhero with Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Sue Ramirez, Jaime Fabregas and Ces Qusada. Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista will star the much-awaited return of the afternoon soap opera Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik with the hottest teen stars Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Devon Seron and Albie Casiño. Thai sperstar Mario Maurer and the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz team up for the first time in the romantic series Drive Myself Crazy where he play the role as favor character Jerome and her own role as Julia as the lady driver. A whole new season of reality, game, talk and talent shows also comes to Channel 13 with more surprises, shake-ups and much more at stake. Well-loved IBC's primetime programs such as Drew Arellano's successful game show The Million Second Quiz gets more for fourth season, along with Anja Aguilar's singing reality contest show Born to be a Superstar with the newest fifth season, and Robi Domingo's high-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? to name a few, Mr. Dyogi also announced, including the return of The Weakest Link hosted by Richard Yap. In addition, IBC-13 will also launch exciting new game shows and reality shows, some adaptations from hit foreign game and reality shows and some Kapinoy originals. The biggest reality television dating game show is on Philippine television also goes to IBC-13 with the primetime prince Jake Cuenca hosting The Bachelor. With a multi-million budget and bigger prizes at stake, the show revolves around a single bachelor (deemed eligible) who starts with a pool of romantic interests (typically 25) from whom the bachelor is expected to select a wife. The bachelor eliminates candidates (see The elimination process), with the bachelor proposing marriage to his final selection. The participants travel to romantic and exotic locations for their adventures, and the conflicts in the series, both internal and external, stem from the elimination-style format of the show for two million pesos. Mario Maurer will hosting the reality beauty search contestant called Miss Universe Queen. A kind of dance competiton as Sam Pinto continues to claim her reign on the dance movies and dance floor as Dance Revoluion.